Hiei the Sensei
by Anna Skywalker
Summary: Hiei, a teacher? C'mon, you've got to be kidding me! Mura owes money to a gang of thugs, and needs Hiei to teach her to fight. Think he'll do it? Please R&R! **Finished***
1. chapter 1

**Hiei the Sensei, chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  I only own my original chara(s).

Warnings: Non-yaoi, but romance of any kind is extremely unlikely.  Mild cursing is possible.

A/N:  This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, and I haven't seen the whole series yet.  I only have access to what I can get from Cartoon Network, and they've only just started showing the 2nd season (At least I think it is).  So please correct me if I get something wrong!

A/N:  I don't know if this has been done before...I hope I'm not contributing to some over-used cliché-type fic that everyone's sick of ^_^;;  I'm also doing my best to characterize Hiei correctly, which is a challenge because he's so complicated...

A/N: Mura is 14 years old.  She is not a Mary-Sue.

Mura Hitori ran as fast as she could through the forest.  She glanced behind her at the five or six thugs chasing her.  They were gaining.  Mura tried to run faster, but she was already running as fast as she could.  

Mura was an orphan.  Worse than that, she was a half-demon.  Her parents had abandoned her at an early age.  She had inherited all of her human father's qualities.  She had plain, brown hair and dull, light brown eyes.  The only quality she inherited from her mother was spirit energy, which didn't do her much good. 

Mura stopped when she came to a clearing.  She stooped down, trying to catch her breath.  She listened hard.  By the sound of it, they were surrounding her.  She stood up and readied her only weapon — a wooden sword.  

The thugs soon closed in around her, laughing.  Mura did her best to fend them off, but her weapon was quickly snatched from her hands.   The largest of the group, the leader, grabbed the collar of Mura's shirt and pulled her off her feet.  

"You owe us a lot of money, little girl," he sneered.  

Mura winced and tried to get free.  "I told you, I'll have the money as soon as I can!  I haven't had enough time."

"You've had five years to pay us!"  A skinny man with a scar over one eye spoke up.  "I say we just kill her and get it over with."

The leader laughed. His laugh was cut off suddenly as Mura kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.  She nearly broke his leg.  He cried out in pain and dropped her.  Mura tried to make her escape, but two other thugs grabbed her by the shoulders.  She elbowed one in the face and broke his nose.   The other one was much stronger.  He quickly pulled Mura's arms behind her back and held them there.  

The leader calmed down a bit and grabbed Mura by the neck. "I think you're right, Tomo, this worthless little orphan isn't worth the trouble."  He drew out a small dagger and pressed it to Mura's throat.  A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for her death.  

Her sharp ears caught a sound to her left.  She opened her eyes in time to see several flashes of light.  Four of the six thugs fell to the ground, dead.  The dagger slipped from the leader's hand and fell to the ground.  

Mura saw a boy about her age (though a little shorter than she was), dressed all in black, standing beside them with a drawn sword.  

The leader was furious.  "Who the hell are you?!"  

The boy stared at him coldly.  "Six against one isn't fair."  His voice was as cold as his stare.  

The leader stared at the boy in absolute horror.  He let go of Mura, who gasped for air, and dashed out of the clearing.  His remaining accomplices followed him.  

Mura looked up at her rescuer.  "Thank you."

He sneered.  "Little girls shouldn't be wandering around the forest alone."

Mura stood and brushed herself off.  "Normally a comment like that would make me angry, but since you just saved my life, I'll just ignore it."

The boy stared at her, incredulous.  "You say that like you expect me to be _grateful_."

Mura ignored his comment.  "What's your name?"

The boy sheathed his sword and turned to go.  He hesitated a fraction of a second and said, "Hiei" before continuing on his way.  

Mura started after him.  "Wait—"

Hiei hesitated.  "What do you want, human girl?  I've got better things to do than talk to you, you know."

Mura bristled.  "First of all, I'm _not_ a human.  I am one-half demon.  Only half of me is human.  Second of all, I was going to ask you...I was going to ask you to teach me to fight."

Hiei laughed coldly.  "You want _me_ to train you?"  He laughed harder.  "Even if you were more than just a half-breed, I wouldn't do it.  I have better things to do."  

Hiei started to walk away again.  When he was out of Mura's sight, he picked up a small rock.  He could still see her standing in the clearing.  She was looking around carefully, as if she sensed someone was still there.  He threw the rock as hard as he could, straight at her head.  She whirled and caught it in one hand.

"Are you still there, Hiei?"

Hiei said nothing.  The half-breed had impressed him with her fast reaction time.  He could also see that she practically glowed with spirit energy.  Reluctantly, Hiei walked back into the clearing.  

"Throw me that piece of wood you're holding," he said.

Mura tossed Hiei the wooden sword she'd picked up off the ground.  "I've never even used one before now.  I err... _borrowed_ it on the way here."

Hiei tested the sword and looked it over.  He tossed it back to Mura.  "Try to attack me." 

Mura blinked.  "I told you, I haven't—"

"Just do as I say."

Mura shrugged and took up what she thought to be a fighting stance.  She rushed at Hiei, but struck only empty air.   She whirled around, and saw Hiei standing behind her, a smirk on his face.  She tried to attack again, but missed.  On her third try, Hiei snatched the sword from her grasp.  

"Pathetic.  Little human girl, what makes you think I'd bother training such a weakling?"

Mura glared.  "First of all, my name is not 'little human girl.'  Nor is it 'half-breed.'  My name is Mura.  Secondly, I wouldn't be asking you to train me if I was already strong."

Hiei sneered.  "Why do you feel it necessary to number off what you're going to say to me?" 

Mura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  "Did you hear anything I just said?!"

Hiei ignored her, frowning as if he was thinking about something.  In a flash, he drew his sword and leaped at Mura.  She jumped out of the way, barely in time.  

"What the hell was that for?!"

Hiei didn't answer at first.  He sheathed his sword and turned his back to her.  "Come here tomorrow.  Ten o'clock."  He walked away, without another word.  Mura blinked. 

"I guess I just passed some kind of test," she muttered.  She picked up her wooden sword and went on her way.   On the way there, she left a little money on the counter of the shop she'd "borrowed" the sword from. 

Since she was half-demon, Mura didn't have a "demon form" and a "human form."  It was lucky she looked human.  Even though she was too young, she was able to bribe the owner of a run-down motel to let her rent one of the rooms at a third of the price.  She worked odd jobs to get enough money to buy food and clothes.       

It wasn't the best life ever, but it was suitable.  Now with Hiei's help, maybe she could become strong enough to keep that gang off her back...   

                                                                          *****

Eh, maybe not the best thing ever.  If you read this, please review!  I'm not sure if this was any good.  If you're into Gundam Wing or Star Wars, check out my other fics  ^_~


	2. chapter 2

Hiei the Sensei, chapter 2 

For warnings and disclaimers, see previous chapters

A/N:  I thought about not continuing this, since I only got one review, but I had to because that wouldn't be fair to the person who reviewed this!  Thank you for reviewing!  (You'd better come back and review this chapter ¬_¬ haha)

Mura woke early the next morning and was soon on her way back to the clearing in the forest.  When she got there though, she found it completely empty.

"Huh?  Hiei?  Are you here?"

She heard a noise and turned toward it in time to see a thorny whip flying at her.  She brought up her wooden sword barely in time to block it.   The whip snapped the sword easily in two, and retracted.  It's owner, a boy with red hair and bright green eyes soon appeared along with Hiei.  

"You're very quick for someone with no training," he said.  

Mura scowled.  "Yeah.  Why don't you two just keep testing my reflexes until you kill me?  Does that sound like a good plan?  And by the way, I'm not rich.  I can't afford to buy a new sword everyday."

Hiei surprised Mura by tossing her a second blade, almost identical to his.  "A wooden sword will do you no good what-so-ever."

Mura stared at the sword in shock.  "Thank you, Master Hiei."

Hiei's eyes widened. "_What_ did you call me?"

Mura didn't hear him.  She was already busy looking over her new sword and testing it out.  

Kurama chuckled slightly.  "An impressive student, Hiei.  I didn't think teaching was your style."

Hiei crossed his arms.  "It's not.  I'll give her a few pointers and then she's on her own.  Maybe if I'm lucky, Koenma will hire her as my replacement," he said with a small smirk.

Kurama just shook his head and left the clearing.  

Hiei glanced at Mura, who was still testing out the sword.  "Enough fooling around," he said.  

Mura stopped what she was doing immediately, and gave Hiei her full attention.  Hiei was mildly surprised.  He hadn't expected the half-breed to be so cooperative.  

"The first thing you did wrong when you attacked me yesterday was your stance.  You need to put more weight on the ball of your right foot."

Mura did as she was told.  Hiei nodded and went on; "Now, the way you hold the sword..."

Training went on like this for the rest of the day.  Hiei was impressed by the girl's resolve.  Not once did she waiver due to fatigue or minor injury, and she gave Hiei her rapt attention at all times.  By evening, Mura had learned several new attacks. 

Two months passed (two months longer than Hiei had planned on training Mura), and although Mura had improved immensely, she was not quick enough to dodge multiple attacks from Hiei.  He would always get her on the third or fourth blow.  

Mura fell to her knees, gasping for breath.  It was only mid-afternoon and already much of her energy was spent.  

"Get up, half-breed," Hiei commanded.  

Mura scowled at the use of her much-disliked nickname.  She forced the scowl from her face and forced herself to stand.  Her face was impassive as she faced her instructor.  

"We'll try this again.  I'll go a little easier this time."

After another four hours, Mura could barely move.  Even with Hiei's slower attacks, she couldn't defend herself well enough.  Finally, she collapsed to her knees.

"I'm sorry.  You were right.  I'm just wasting your time."

Hiei scowled at her.  "I would have told you to leave a long time ago if you didn't have potential.  Now get on your feet, and this time, concentrate."

Mura did as she was told.   Hiei leaped to attack her again.  She dodged the first and second blows, and blocked a third with her sword.  She dodged a fourth blow.  Hiei seemed to be moving in slow motion.  She could see his attacks clearly.  His twelfth strike caught her shoulder.  

"Well done.  That was an improvement," Hiei said.  "You can go home now."

Mura slid her blade into its sheath and started to walk back to her small apartment.  She was walking down an alley in a bad part of town when she heard someone laughing.  It sounded like the leader of that gang...

She saw that she was right when he stepped into view.  He had apparently picked up some more members.  They surrounded Mura with confident smiles on their faces.

"We meet again, little girl.  This time your short friend isn't around to watch your back."

But they were wrong.  Hiei was standing on top of one of the surrounding buildings, watching carefully.  

Mura drew her sword and assumed a fighting stance.  The thugs laughed harder.  There were twelve or thirteen flashes of light, and they all found themselves on the ground.  A few were missing limbs, but no one was dead.  

The leader found he was missing his left hand.  He cried out like a wounded animal, and ran as fast as he could manage out of the alley.  His gang followed him.  

Mura sheathed her sword and calmly walked on her way.  Hiei smiled ever so slightly, and left as well.  

                                                            ****

Please R&R!  This story is only one more chapter long.  Maybe two, but I doubt it.


	3. chapter 3

Hiei the Sensei, chapter 3 

For warnings and disclaimers, see previous chapters.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing.  I am so desperate for feedback.  And Element_Lenore, you're right.  I did pace chapter 1 rather quickly.  I'm currently working on another writing project right now, and this was only meant to be a very short story.  And I mean _very_ short.  But you're right, I could've put in a few more details.  Thanks for the tip ^_^

A/N:  I don't know when to have this take place.  Let's just say shortly after the Dark tournament that's going on right now on Cartoon Network ^_^;;  Just to be safe, I'll leave out Genkai just in case she dies.  I hope not.  She's a cool bean.

Mura met Hiei in the forest clearing, on time as usual the next morning.  

"Master Hiei, yesterday I—"

Hiei interrupted. "Yes, I saw.  You're strong enough to defend yourself. You no longer need any help from me."

Mura looked disappointed.  "I suppose you're right.  I—"

"However," Hiei interrupted a second time, "as a test of your skills, I'd like you to enter a tournament taking place one month from now.  A man named Koenma will be there, as well as many other powerful people.  If you show some strength, perhaps Koenma or one of the others will hire you.  You have no place in the human world, half-breed, am I right?"

Mura nodded.  "I lived in an orphanage until a year ago.  I don't even have a job right now.  I just do odd jobs for money."

"You're interested, then?"

Mura blinked.  "I will do as you tell me."

"That was not my question, half-breed.  I will accompany you to the tournament only if you choose to enter it.  I don't care either way."

Mura suppressed a sigh.  "Yes."

Hiei nodded.  "Good.  You must understand that by entering this contest, you risk your life.  Even though the rules of the tournament discourage killing, rules are seldom followed."

Mura shrugged.  "I don't care.  It's not much of a life I'm risking, after all."

Hiei frowned inwardly (he was frowning outwardly too, but when is he not?).  That kind of attitude wasn't good for fighting.  The will to live or protect loved ones often brought out the best in fighters.  Mura had neither the will to live, nor anyone to protect.  But this tournament was different.  No one's lives were supposed to be at stake here, just pride.  Mura and the other fighters would probably be on the same playing ground.

Hiei continued.  "Some of the fighters will also most likely be using a number of spirit techniques.  Since your spirit energy level is substantial, I've asked a spirit detective named Yusuke Urameshi to give you a crash-course in spirit energy techniques."

Mura looked around.  "I don't see him.  Or sense him."  If this Yusuke was a spirit detective, she should be able to sense him easily.

Hiei surprised Mura by rolling his eyes — something she had never seen him do before.  "The idiot probably overslept."

Mura smirked.  "A friend of yours?"

Hiei scowled.  "An acquaintance."

"I see."  Hiei wasn't fooling anyone.  Over the past months, Mura had learned his personality well.  This Yusuke person was likely to be a good friend of his.

The practiced for a little while, but soon Hiei stopped.  He wanted Mura to have plenty of energy when Yusuke finally got his lazy human body out of bed. 

Meanwhile, as Hiei predicted, Yusuke was still asleep in bed.  It was almost 11:00, and Yusuke was supposed to be in school, but school had never been a great concern of his.  His mother had left to go grocery shopping, and no one was home to wake Yusuke up. 

Lucky for Hiei and Mura, Keiko called Yusuke from school. 

Yusuke heard the phone ringing, but that didn't mean he was going to answer it.  He simply buried his head beneath his pillow and tried to shut it out.  Finally, after about ten minutes of persistent ringing, Yusuke got out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Whadda want?" Yusuke asked tiredly.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL TODAY, YUSUKE?!  YOU CAN'T KEEP CUTTING YOUR CLASSES LIKE THIS!"

That woke Yusuke in a hurry.  "Hehe, Keiko!  Ican'tgotoscholtoday,I'msickbye," he said quickly, hanging up the phone. 

Suddenly, Yusuke remembered why he was faking illness.  "I forgot I'm supposed to meet Hiei today!"

About ten or twenty minutes later, Yusuke walked into the clearing.  

Hiei stood.  "Well it's about time."

Yusuke didn't really seem concerned. "Sorry I'm late.  Now what was it you wanted me to do?"

"I wanted you to give Mura a quick lesson in spirit techniques.  You'll find she has rather high spirit energy."

Yusuke yawned.  "Ok, sure."

Hiei stepped back.  Yusuke turned to Mura.  "Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I'll be your um, spirit technique instructor guy—" he paused to yawn again—"today."

Mura laughed.  "I'm Mura Hitori.  You're much different than Master Hiei."

Yusuke laughed.  "Did you just call him _Master_ Hiei?"

Mura shrugged.  "I could call him sensei."

Yusuke laughed harder, but finally got himself under control, somewhat.  "Alright.  I think we'd better start of teaching you how to control your spirit energy.  Can you sense my spirit energy?"

Mura nodded.  "Yes."

"Can you sense your own spirit energy?"

Mura thought about that for a minute.  "Not all the time.  Only when I focus on it."  

Yusuke nodded.  "Try focusing it into one hand, or a finger if that's easier."  Yusuke demonstrated with one finger.  A visible glow surrounded it when he focused his energy.

Mura tried gathering her spirit energy in one finger, but it didn't feel right.  She made a fist and concentrated again.  A very thin, wispy green glow surrounded it.  She focused harder and the dim glow grew brighter.  Next, she focused on channeling it into one finger.  This time, it was easier.

"You're a fast learner.  Now try splitting the energy and focusing it in both hands."

Mura did as she was told.  A weak green glow appeared around one of her fists, then the other.  Try as she might though, she could not channel more energy.

Yusuke shook his head.  "You're concentrating too much on your hands and not enough on your spirit energy.  You have to put almost all of your concentration towards the spirit energy.  Your hands are only a way to channel it."

Mura nodded and did so.  The glow around her fists brightened considerably.  

Training went on like this for a few hours.  Hiei watched carefully as Yusuke instructed Mura step-by-step on using spirit energy for defense.  He taught her to use her spirit energy as a shield along with a few very easy attacks.  

"I think you've got it," Yusuke said.

"Test it," Hiei said.  He was leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree.  

Yusuke scratched the back of his head.  "Isn't that kind of dangerous?  I wouldn't want to deep-fry your student, Hiei."

Hiei snorted.  "Better here, where we'll be able to help her than at the tournament."

Mura started gathering her spirit energy in both fists.  Yusuke prepared to use his spirit gun.  

"Ready?"  
  


Mura nodded.  "Yes."

Yusuke fired his spirit gun at Mura.  Instinctively, she focused her energy, and the glow around her fists joined at the middle and expanded.  Yusuke's blue spirit gun energy collided with Mura's bright green shield and dissipated harmlessly.

A small smile crossed Hiei's mouth, but disappeared quickly.  The girl had the potential to be almost as powerful as Yusuke, if she ever had a teacher that was good enough.  Hiei knew that there were other people who would be able to teach Mura more than he ever could.  That was why this tournament was so important.

"_Maybe Mura will end up with a more qualified teacher or a job after this is all over...if she doesn't get killed, that is_," Hiei thought.

                                                                        *****

The next chapter is the last one.  Please R&R!  I'm desperate for feedback!


	4. chapter 4

**Hiei the Sensei, chapter 4 (final chapter)**

For additional warnings and disclaimers, see previous chapters.

Warning: Sadness and violence up ahead, lol.  

A/N:  Thanks to all reviewers!  I may be inclined to write more YYH fics in the future if this one does fairly well.  

A/N:  Hmmm...when I wrote this, I didn't think about romance at all.  Hiei and Mura's relationship is supposed to be strictly teacher/student.  But if you really want them to be a couple, you can consider them one if you want.  There's only a one-year age difference, I think.

A/N: selania(ss)Hiei(H), I thought they didn't start playing the "Dark Tournament" episodes until just recently.  And I now know that Genkai does die.  How sad ;_;  

Over the next month, Mura endured the most intense training yet.  Yusuke came back once more to help her strengthen her spirit shield, and Kurama came back several times to offer his input and watch her train.  Mura collapsed several times due to fatigue.  Occasionally, Hiei would allow her to rest, but usually he snapped at her to get back up.  

Finally, the day of the contest came.  Mura was dressed in dark blue and Hiei wore his usual black.  As they entered the arena where the tournament would take place, Mura looked around for Koenma.  

"Master Hiei, I don't see Koenma anywhere."  

Hiei gestured towards the stands where the audience was sitting.  "Third row, on the end where Kurama's sitting.  He's the one next to the ogre."

Mura saw a teenager with a light-blue pacifier in his mouth.  "I thought he was supposed to look like a toddler."

Hiei smirked.  "Koenma usually changes to his teenager form in public.  He finds the 'toddler' comments tiresome."

Mura laughed.  "I understand."

A shadow passed over them.  Mura looked up in surprise.  "Huh—?"

A huge demon stood over Hiei and Mura.  He had razor sharp claws and saliva dripped from his fangs.  He carried a gigantic sword over his shoulder.  Looking down at Mura and Hiei, he laughed.  

"These tiny little humans are going to fight _me_?"  He laughed harder.  His green scales glinted in the light.  Still laughing, he walked away. 

"Pay him no mind," Hiei said.  "He's a fool.  Fools are easily overcome."

Mura nodded.  "I hope you're right."

The arena was open-air, and the ring was a large stretch of ground surrounded by a low wall. After signing up, they were told that Mura and Hiei were to go and wait with the other contestants and their stand-ins in a covered area off to one side.

Over a loudspeaker, the referee reviewed the rules. It was the same referee (the female fox demon, Koto) that had overseen the Dark tournament a few months ago. "Ok, people! We're ready to begin the contest.  I want to make sure everyone knows the rules.  

Rule number one: You don't have to kill the other contestant to win!  Killing is discouraged and anyone who kills their opponent will be subject to a penalty, such as elimination of their stand-in.

Rule number two: each fighter will take part in one-on-one battles and will be eliminated through each individual battle. 

Rule number three: each fighter is allowed the option of one stand-in.  The stand-in must wait on the sidelines of the arena, and is allowed to fight in the contestant's place during one battle if that contestant is too injured to fight and needs time to heal or rest.  A stand-in can only enter a fight that has already begun if the contestant calls for them.  Once a contestant is eliminated, the stand-in can no longer fight either.  The stand-in is not allowed to take part in the final battle.

Rule number four: Any type of combat is allowed, with the exception of threats or blackmail.

Rule number five:  If you stay out of the ring or on the ground for more than 15 seconds, you're out!"

And remember fighters, the winner of the final battle is awarded plenty of prize money, so do your best!"

 The contestants were told to wait under the covered area until it was their turn to fight.  The contestants' names were entered into a computer and each battle was decided randomly.  The first battle was Mura vs. Ku-hay, the gigantic demon that had laughed at her.

Mura and Ku-hay took opposite sides of the large ring.  Hiei stood on the sidelines, ready to jump in if need be.  Ku-hay had no stand in.  Koto asked if they were ready, and after both had nodded, started the fight.  

Ku-hay laughed.  "Alright pathetic human child, I'll give you a free hit."

Mura smirked as she drew her sword.  "One thing," she said, "I'm not human."  

Before the stupid Ku-hay had time to react, Mura had slashed him six times across the chest with her sword.  Tiny scales rained down to the floor.  

Ku-hay roared in anger and tried to swipe at Mura with one clawed hand.  Mura easily dodged it and managed to cut off several of his sharp claws.  Ku-hay grew even more infuriated.  In his fury, he launched himself at Mura, who leaped out of the way.  Ku-hay fell to the ground hard, eyes closed.

Koto walked over to their side of the ring.  "One!  Two! Three!"  Mura tuned out Koto's counting.  She kept her focus on Ku-hay, searching for any sign of consciousness.  Koto counted fifteen and Ku-hay remained on the ground.  

"The winner of the first round is Mura Hitori!"  Koto announced.  Barely listening to the somewhat scattered cheering, Mura made her way to the sidelines and sat down on one of the benches.  Hiei followed.

"I told you that you'd have no problem with that one," Hiei said.

Mura smiled.  "You were right.  He was an idiot."

Mura glanced around at the other contestants.  Most were demon, she noticed.  And none of them looked too happy with her.  After getting a look at each, Mura ignored them completely.  

About one half-hour later, it was Mura's turn to fight again.  She was fighting one of the only humans in the tournament.  The human, Zengou, used only spirit techniques to fight.  He was about 30 years old and appeared tough.    

Hiei's eyebrows drew together.  Mura had not had very much training in spirit techniques, and her strongest technique was her shield.  She could handle it though, he reassured himself.  Most of the fighters in the contest were only beginners, anyway.

Mura and Zengou entered the ring.  Hiei and Zengou's stand-in, a fierce-looking demon, took their places on the outer edge of the ring.  Soon, Koto began the fight.  

Zengou started off by using the spirit gun technique.  Mura blocked it using her spirit shield, and leaped to attack him.  Zengou reacted barely in time, and punched her in the face at the same moment that Mura slashed at his shoulder.  Mura flinched from the blow and barely managed to land on her feet.  Zengou clutched at his wound.

Mura shook her head, trying to clear it.  Zengou's punch had left her feeling dizzy.  Zengou wouldn't be quick enough to dodge her next blow, Mura would make sure of that.  

She waited a fraction of a second, and then rushed at Zengou again.  Zengou prepared to use one of his techniques, but at the last second, Mura leaped over him.  He spun around, but Mura was waiting for him.  She slammed the hilt of her sword into his stomach.  Zengou's eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

Mura backed away.  She would not attack while he was still on the ground.  Koto only counted to five before he was on his feet again.  

Zengou narrowed his eyes.  "Not bad."

Mura remained silent, waiting for his next move.  Zengou drew a sword of his own.  "You're too fast for my techniques."

"_The fool_," thought Hiei, "_she'll be too fast for your sword as well."_

The swordfight lasted maybe ten or fifteen seconds, and ended with Zengou laying flat on his face.  

Mura sheathed her sword, and calmly exited the ring.  She ignored both the cheering and the unsavory stares she received.  Mura would have liked to enjoy her victory, but she wouldn't allow herself to lose her focus.

Mura fought in, and won two more battles.  She and a vicious tiger demon were the finalists.  The tiger demon, Yashai, had stayed in half-demon form throughout the contest. He had no stand-in.     

They entered the ring, and Hiei took his place on the sidelines.  This Yashai demon worried him.  He had won every fight in less than two or three minutes, and was penalized twice for killing his opponent.  He would provide quite a challenge for Mura.

Koto started the fight without delay.  Yashai immediately transformed into his full demon form.  Fangs, claws, and black striped, orange fur appeared on his body.  His eyes turned bright red.  A long tail thrashed.  He was young, thankfully, and not very large for a tiger demon, but he still towered over Mura. 

Yashai roared and tried to slash at Mura with one clawed hand.  She leaped over his head and slashed him seven times with her sword.  He roared in anger and turned to try to swipe at her.  She leaped out of his way again.  

Mura laughed.  "Over here!"  Yashai tried to slash her across the face, but suddenly she was on his other side.  She cut his arm and leaped away again.  

At one point, Yashai managed to hit Mura in the head fairly hard.  She staggered from the blow.  With her vision so blurred, it was easy for Yashai to grab her sword and toss it aside.  

On the sidelines, Hiei tensed, ready to jump in.  It didn't matter to him that stand-ins weren't allowed in the final battle.  He wasn't about to let his student be killed.  

Yashai picked Mura up in both clawed hands, and squeezed.  Mura shut her eyes tightly and bit back a cry of pain as she felt two of her ribs crack.  She glanced over at Hiei, who looked ready to jump into the ring.  

"No," she gasped.  "I don't want any help."  

Yashai laughed and squeezed a little harder.  "You will in a minute!" 

Hiei scowled, but relaxed slightly.  

Yashai finally dropped Mura.  She collapsed to her hands and knees, breathing hard.  Ignoring the pain, she reached for her sword.  Yashai stepped on her hand, pinning it to the ground. 

"I don't think so," he said, fangs flashing.  

He picked her up again and nonchalantly tossed her in the air.  Mura tried to angle her fall away from Yashai, but to no avail.  Yashai slashed at her as she fell to the ground.  Mura was unable to stifle a cry of pain as she hit the ground, bleeding from several deep cuts along her stomach.  Eyes flashing in anger, Mura rolled away and snatched her sword from the ground.

She stood up with some difficulty.  She glanced at Hiei, who was watching with a calm expression on his face.  Mura managed a weak smile and turned her attention back to Yashai, who was eyeing her with amusement.

Mura raised her sword and leaped to attack Yashai.  Her wounds slowed her down considerably, and it was easy for Yashai to snatch her out of the air.  He laughed and threw her across the ring.  She hit the low wall surrounding the ring and lay still.  Several of the audience members stood up, trying to see if she was still alive. 

Koto walked over cautiously with an expression of distaste.  She began the countdown.  She did not even have time to get to "two" before Hiei jumped over the low wall and rushed over to them.  

"Um, sir, excuse me, but stand-ins are not allowed in the final battle—" Koto started to say before Hiei silenced her with a deadly glare.  

Hiei knelt beside Mura.  She sensed her instructor's presence and opened her eyes.  She saw Hiei's concerned gaze.  "I'm sorry Hiei...I failed you as a student."

Hiei could only shake his head, too shocked to speak.  Mura winced in pain as Hiei tried to help her sit up.  Mura coughed violently and Hiei was forced to lean her against the wall.  

Mura leaned forward and hugged a surprised Hiei around his neck. "Thank you...for everything you did for me," Mura said, closing her eyes.  A moment later, her ragged breathing ceased.  Hiei laid Mura carefully on the ground.  White-hot anger burned inside him.  

Yashai roared in triumph.  He turned to the audience and raised his fists in the air in victory.  He received few cheers and several cold glares.  

Koto spoke up on the loudspeaker.  "I'm sorry to say folks, that Yashai is the winner of the tournament.  As soon as I receive word from the judges, I'll tell you how he is to be penalized for killing that last contestant."

Hiei slowly stood up and turned around.  He walked over to where Yashai was standing.  

"Turn around," he commanded, his voice cold.

Yashai turned in surprise.  "What do you want, little man?"

Hiei leaped at Yashai.  The last thing he saw was about twenty flashes of light from Hiei's sword.  Yashai fell to the ground in several pieces.  

Koto was almost at a loss for words.  "Well, um, that's something you don't see every day!"

                                                                        ***

A few days later, Hiei and Kurama stood in front of Mura's grave in the forest clearing where she had trained.  Because she was only half-demon, she hadn't disappeared when she died like most demons. 

Kurama placed a small bunch of flowers on the grave.  Hiei carried Mura's sword over and placed it on the grave as well.  

"It's a shame," said Kurama softly, "she had great potential."

Hiei stared at the grave for a moment, lost in thought.  Abruptly, he turned and started to walk out of the clearing along with Kurama.  Hiei slowed his pace so that Kurama would get ahead of him, and when there was a considerable distance between them, Hiei stopped and turned slightly so that he could see the grave.

"You never failed me."  

And with that, Hiei the former sensei left the forest clearing. 

                                                            ******  ~Owari~ ******

So, how'd you like it?  "Owari" means "end" in Japanese, for those who don't know. And I probably should have mentioned that "sensei" means "teacher" in Japanese.  Sorry if someone didn't know that until now!  Please R&R! 


End file.
